PaCiFiC
by StardragonElementalist
Summary: Years after Pixzys capture, a team of three managed to free her. All they had to do was trick a certain little red riding hood into helping them. Now that she's free, a team of tricksters known as Pacific are planning something big. But there was a certain difference among them. Each having a terrible past. Until then, they wait for the right time to strike.


**Hello everybody!**

**This is the start of the sequel of Tale of the Shapeshifter**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY.**

* * *

><p><em>8 years before Team RWBY was formed…<em>

Near the village of Patch, a 7-year old boy with brown hair and black streaks walked through the forest.

His outfit consisted of a plain black shirt under a brown vest, green shorts and brown boots. Around his neck is choker with a star with a lightning bolt symbol.

He was walking around, his hand on his right ear. It looked like there was an earpiece on it. "What am I supposed to do again, S?" he asked through the earpiece.

There was a sigh, "Go to the village of Patch and find someone who can help free _her_." S replied.

"But what if no one is willing to do it?" the boy asked again. "Then go find some naïve being who's brave enough to do it!" he yelled through the earpiece.

The boy had to remove and move the earpiece away from his ear to prevent him from going deaf.

Not wanting to be yelled at again, the boy quickly ran off to the direction of the village.

* * *

><p>"Did you find anyone?" S asked.<p>

The boy looked around and observed the people in the village.

"Can you tell me what the person should be again?" he asked. S sighed, "The candidate must be naïve, optimistic, brave and loves to be a hero."

"Like that girl over there." The boy answered, pointing at a black-haired girl who looks about his age.

"Okay. You found someone." S stated, "Go talk to her and see if she actually has those characteristics." The boy walked up to the girl, "Excuse me?" he asked. "Yes?" the girl turned to him.

If the boy looked closely, the girl's hair had red streaks, silver eyes and a pale complexion. She also wore a red cloak.

"I'm A. I'm looking for someone to help." he sniffled. "Really?!" she exclaimed, "What happened?"

A took a deep breath, "Well, my older sister and I were playing around. Then some men came and took her away and put her in a prison for no reason at all." The girl gasped again, "That's terrible!" then she looked around and whispered, "I'll help you. But we have to do it secretly."

A mentally checked off naïve off his list. "But it's really dangerous and the men are terrible." The girl giggled, "Don't worry. I love to help people even if the going gets tough." A mentally smirked as he checked off all of the things needed from her.

He nodded, "Okay. But we have to do this at night."

* * *

><p>Once night fell, A and the girl went into the direction he said was where the prison was.<p>

"So you can create illusions?" she asked. "It's actually temporary because I drank a magic potion." He answered. "Cool!" she cheered.

After minutes of walking, they arrived at a large building. The walls were about ten feet high and had a taller tower in the center. The front gate was open for some reason.

"It's open. We should get inside." The girl told A. "But what if it's a trap?" He whimpered. The girl smiled, "If it was a trap, they shouldn't make it **that** obvious."

The girl dragged A inside. Strangely though, there were no guards around.

"Where are the guards?" The girl questioned.

* * *

><p>"Good job, C." S told an 8-year old girl with black hair through her earpiece.<p>

The girl wore a black and white dress, white socks and black flats. Her red eyes glinted in mischief.

Around the girl were unconscious guards.

* * *

><p>"This way!" A dragged the girl to a large door.<p>

The door opened to reveal a 16-year old girl in the middle of the room. She was chained by her arms, legs and waist. Her eyes were covered by a blindfold. If you looked closely, she had blonde hair ending with light green ends.

The girl gasps, "How could they trap her here?!" A nodded, "Apparently, they locked her up in here for something she _did_." he quoted. "Then let's free her!" she cried out and dragged the boy with her.

But when they were about three inches away, A was pushed back by an invisible force.

"What happened?" the girl asks. A sighed, "They knew I was coming. They put a barrier around to prevent _me _from entering." he turned at her, "But _you _can get through." The girl looked at A and then his sister. She took a deep breath and started to walk towards the prisoner.

She walked passed the barrier and stopped in front of the prisoner. "How do I get these off?!" she questioned, shaking the chains.

Suddenly, the chains fell apart. The girl quickly moved away before she got hit by the chains. The prisoner stretched and pulled off the blindfold.

Once it was off, the girl could see that she had dark green and red heterochromic eyes. "Thanks for setting me free." The prisoner stated. The girl smiled, "Your welcome."

But then, the alarms went off. A groaned, "Aw man! I thought S handled that!" He walked toward the girl.

"I have one last request." The girl nodded. A smirked, "Look here." He said, pointing at his eyes.

The girl looked and suddenly felt a little tired.

"You will think that everything that happened here is a dream. You will wake up and forget that we ever existed. But there is one thing we will ask and one thing you will remember us by." A stated, "Nod if you understood." The girl nodded. "You will remember us as the 'Pacific'." A told her and she nodded. He turned to the prisoner who transformed into a female version of A.

He turned back to the girl, "What is your name?"

"My name is Ruby Rose."

* * *

><p><strong>This is the longest prologue I have ever made.<strong>

**Sorry if some of these scenes doesn't make sense to you. My prologues are always short because a friend of mine said that they're supposed to be short.**

**I may not update this for a while because I'm going to focus on my other stories. And I have a lot of them due to my overactive imagination.**

**Please comment and stuff.**

**~StardragonElementalist**


End file.
